Trick and TREAT
by AiniTomochan
Summary: Based on the song Trick and treat with a little change. Miku's POV. Halloween's special! Rated T for safety


_I do not own Vocaloid (which I wishI would T^T ) What I own is just this fanfic based on the song "Trick and treat" performed by Rin and Len._

_Anyway, my very 1st fanfic in English so I guess that there will be many mistakes._

_Lastly, hope you guys enjoy your Halloween ^.^_

_.  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_**Trick and treat**_

_"Come, come, deep inside the forest_  
><em>Hark, hark, listen to that fascinating sound<em>  
><em>No, no, just let your instinct show it<em>  
><em>Hurry, hurry, now let the fun…BEGIN!"<em>

...

"Ba thump! Ba thump!"

"Pant!Pant!"

Stop…Stop beating so crazily like that you…you stupid heart.I….I need to calm down….Calm down…..

"Are we safe now,Kaito?"I asked, tried to keep it as low as possible.

"I thin…"

"Mua hahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, that creepy terrifying high-pitched voice cut down Kaito's sentence. It echoed from side to side, from this wall to another, so as my mind.

"Come out come out wherever you are~~~"

I started to shiver with fear. All my vein got stretched so hard that all my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything else but sitting there shivering.

"Hmp, keep on running and hiding you two little pathetic rats. We'll find you soon anyway. There is no way you can escape from here! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Another voice, also high-pitched but a little bit lower.

Then I heard the sound of footsteps, seemed that they were walking away. A minute later, the hallway was back to the creepy silence, which it had been before.

I collapsed on the floor. My forehead was so sweaty and so were my hands. I took a deep breath to calm down, then looked at Kaito. He was still peeking into the hallway, in order to make sure the two of them hadn't come back yet.

"I think they've gone" said Kaito with a sigh of relief. "Ouch! Mi…Miku…You are crushing my hand…"

I looked down and found my hands were squeezing his so hard.I immediately let his hands go."Oh my gosh!"I said"I'm so sorry Kaito". My nails DUG inot his skin so hard that it bled.

"No…It's okay". He smiled and hugged me tightly. "You didn't mean to do that, I know. You're just too scared...Don't worry.I'll take both of us out of here, I promise." Kaito whispered into my ears.

I was all because of me that we got into this situation. But came to think of that, I still didn't know why they wanna kill us?

...

_**[Flashblack]**_

Honestly to say, I was just a very ordinary high school …well…maybe a little bit popular- I was a cheerleader and boys fell for me, but, uhm….I really wasn't THAT , I thought the only reason they fell for me was because of my appearance :long teal pig-tails hair with aqua blue eyes and teal fingernails. Kinda cute right? Hmp, and one thing about me that even I was a cheerleader, I was pretty good at studying. Kinda strange huh? My boyfriend –Kaito- was one of the most popular guys in school. He was older than me, tall, hot and very good at basketball. We had dated for about one year and still loved each other very much.

It was Halloween that day when Kaito's class asked him to join them to go to the theme park. Well, I went with them and Kaito, off course. When we arrived there, I pulled Kaito out and separated from the group.

"What…What are you doing?" He said while was being pulled towards.

"Sh…I want us to have some "privacy". I smirked, deliberately emphasized the word "privacy". " I know one way that lead to the field in front of the forest near here. I'm sure we'll get plenty of time being alone"

Kaito immediately blushed when he heard that. Awww, he was so cute! So I pulled him with me while was running. The streets were filled with milions of people waering costume. Everyone all looked at us with surprise. Behind me, Kaito was making a smile.

We were here, right at the entrance to the forest. It looked…uhm…scary. We had been in the field, having good time with each other. Suddenly, a bewitching voice reached us. It was extremely charming.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Kaito."Someone is singing!"

"Yeah, it's so great, isn't it?" He answered with a smile.

"Hey, let's find that person. I wanna know who it might be" . I requested, excitedly.

"But…"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee" I begged, used my puppy-dog eyes, knew that Kaito couln't stand seeing me like that without doing what I want.

"….Oh right …" He finally surrendered. "Let's find that one. But just a few minutes okay?"

"Yay!I love you so much!" I was so happy that I hugged him and yelled happily like a child.

...

So here we were, looking into the deep dark forest.

"Let's go. I think the voice comes out from deep inside this forest". I excitedly said.

"Are you sure? I don't think go into this forest is a good idea." Kaito said.

"Oh please Kaito" And once again, the puppy-dog eyes worked.

"You're so childish Miku…."He said with a sigh, then followed me into that forest.

It took us a few minutes following the voice before we saw one girl sitting on the twig near us. She was singing passionately. She was so beautiful in that short blond hair and aqua blue eyes with an orange– stripped- red- and- gray black dress. Next to her, there was a boy, seemed like he was that girl's twins because he looked exactly the same with aqua blue eyes and blond hair that tied into a tiny ponytail. He was playing flute.

"Keep your head down Kaito". I pulled him into some bushes to hide. I didn't want to interrupt their fantastic performance.

Suddenly, both of them looked at our direction. Did they find out we were here? Immediately, I felt so….empty that my mind went blank. The two strangers just made a big grin then went into the big house near there. Right at that moment, I followed them without thinking. I heard Kaito called my name and tried to grab my hand, but I took it off and ran faster as the twins started to walk quickly to the house.

"W….Wait!". I shouted. The last thing I could remember before fainted out was the grin of these two and the warmth of Kaito's hands caught me when I fell off.

...

"Suite yourself okay?" The blond girl, whose name was Rin, smiled and gave me a cup of tea. "Don't be shy". She giggled amicably.

"Want some tea?" The boy, Len, asked Kaito. He was sitting in the corner of the room, watching us cautiously like the twins'd kill me or something. Well, maybe he was just overacted. I found those two were friendly and cute.

"No,thanks" said Kaito annoyedly. Then he quietly sat there.

"So, tell me,uhm, Miku right? Why do you two go into this forest in Halloween like that?" Len asked while helping his sister prepared some food for us.

"Well, it's a long story" I laughed.

...

Awwww, I had fallen asleep for a while. When the twinss finished making snack for us, Kaito and me ate them deliciously. Well, Kaito had refused at first, but when I said " Kaito, don't be rude like that", he (reluctantly) ate his favorite food – ice cream. We four did have a great time talking with each other. After finished eating, I suddenly felt asleep, so I told Kaito that I'd take a nap. Rin requested that I should use a blinder to cover my eyes in order to sleep easier. Then, Len handed over me one. The two guided us to another room, which had a king-size bed and many pillows. I covered my eyes as Kaito said he'd watch out when I was sleeping. But when I woke up, Kaito was sleeping next to me. Maybe he was too tired. So I laid down to watch him sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, I heard some noise outside, maybe the two were talking. I went out of the room quietly to the room we had been at first. There were Rin and Len talking to each other while having some tea. Curiously, I eavesdropped what they were saying. Right at that moment, I suddenly felt like HAD seen them somewhere before. They looked…familiar, but I couldn't remember anything else.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Len said with severity.

"If the blinder fell down, should I blind you instead?" said Rin wickedly with a big grin.

"No,,,No..I just…" I said panickedly.

Suddenly, the light of the candles quenched. I tried to hold on something. Immediately, I felt a hand touched one of my eyes. As it pressed harder, Rin's voice became louder and creepier.

"Should I, Miku?" Rin crossed her arms around my shoulder.

I struggled as hard as I could but no use. Then, I felt another hand grabbed mine and pulled me to run.

"Quicky Miku" said Kaito trustingly.

_**[End flashblack]**_

_**...**_

Kaito looked at me worriedly.

"You look so pale Miku". He sighed." You should take a rest. I'll go around to find the way out of here, so you stay here okay?"

"But…What if they find out?". I asked.

"Don't worry, they won't. They're not THAT smart to think we'll hide right in the room we slept"

"But…"

"Miku, trust me okay? I promised I'll take both of us out of here, so I'll do it". He smiled dependably.

No matter what happened, all I needed was just that smile.

"I trust you Kaito". I smiled back.

"Just don't make any noise and stay here. I'll be right back". He said, then kissed my forehead and went away. .

...

_5 minutes since Kaito went away….._

Nothing happened. There was nothing, nothing but the creepy silence. I was still sitting there waiting. .

_15 minutes…._

Still nothing. Kaito didn't come back either. I leaned against the wall and let my mind free for a while. I started to think about my childhood. Maybe the sweet memories could calm me down. I remembered when I was young – about nine or ten- I had a pair of doll. They were so adorable with blond hair and aqua blue eyes. I loved them so much. They became my best friends when I went to Junior high school. Whenever I was sad, they were here to cry with me. Whenever I was happy, they shared my joy. We were like inseparable. I never went anywhere without them, till one day….

It was when I was on grade 9th. In that day, my teacher was busy so we could go home early. Because my mom hadn't arrived yet so I took a walk around my school. And, right at that moment, I saw him…. Kaito was having a physical education class. My very first impression about him was his blue short hair. He shone much brighter than all the other boys thanks to his talented basketball skill. I liked him from the very 1st look, but I knew my feeling wouldn't be returned because just like me, all the other girls liked him too, so there would not be any chances for me.

So days by days like that passes, and I liked him more and more each days. I thought if I had been beautiful and popular, Kaito would have liked me. So I started changing myself. I put off my glasses, wore skirts, changed my hairstyle, put on make-up and joined the cheerleader team. All my efforts worked. I became more and more popular as boys started fall for me. Finally, Kaito became my boyfriend, just like you see. I got what I want, but I abandoned everything from my past, including the pitiful pair of dolls.

Wait! Wait for a second! WAIT! The twins that wanna kill us looked JUST LIKE the pair of dolls. EXACTLY LIKE THE SAME! Just like…They WERE these two dolls. WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON? I panted so hard. It couldn't be true. It couldn't happened. No…..I was too shocked that I couln't believe it…

_30 minutes later…_

Kaito still didn't come back. I still sat here. Shocked. What took him so long? What if something happened to him?

_1 hour…._

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to find him. He might got into some troubles. So I tiptoed out of the room quietly. ..

...

I had been walking along the hall for 10 minutes and still hadn't seen Kaito. Suddenly, I saw a mysterious door that led to a dark room. Curiously, I walked in.

Hmp, it was raining when I looked through the window. I took a look around. There was nothing. At that time, I intent to turn back and walk out of the room, suddenly I heard the sound of thunder. Frighteningly, I cringed to the conner of the room. I started to shiver. My teeth began to clench crazily. I had been afraid of thunder since I was a little girl.

Then another flash of lightning struck across the sky. Right at that moment, the room brighter a little bit. I felt something wet dropped on my arm. Curiously, I tried to find the light switch asnd turn it on. As the light turned on, I screamed out loud immediately and stepped back because in front of me was a hanging man head. It was Kaito's.

As I stepped back, I stumbled over something and felt down. I shivered hand touch one thing round-shaped. When I grabbed it, I found it it was Kaito's eyeball. I dropped it immediately. Frighteningly, I looked around the room. Everything I saw the next moment made me speechless. It was a white room covered with blood and scratches, white bandage everywhere. Many part of Kaito's body is rolled all over the bandage. Blood dropped all over the room. I covered my eyes, shaking my head.

"No, this couldn't be happened. Just a dream. A bad nightmare." I mumbled to myself.

My knees crumbled sop hard that I collapsed to the floor. My heart was beating so damn fast that I thought it could jump out of my chest. Every part of my body felt apart. I couldn't breath at all and my mind went blank.

Kaito_The very special one of mine_had been murdered devastatingly.

It was all my fault, all because of my stupidity and foolishness. If I hadn't been so dump like that, Kaito wouldn't have been kill in the first place. He died because of me. I could feel my tear keep falling down non-stop. I sat still or more precisely, I couldn't move at all. Suddenly, that creepy shrilly voice came out.

"Well well well, there you are~~~~~" Len said with a big smirk.

"Why did you try to run away from us you naughty girl? " Rin said wickedly.

I got frozen. What should I do now? They FOUND me!

My sweats dropped more and more. What did I have to do now?

I tried to stay as far as I could as the twins started to walk towards me.

"N…No…. DON'T GO HERE!" I screamed but no use, they still kept walking.

"Oh my my. Don't scream like a baby girl like that. I thought a cheerleader must know how to keep her images in every situations right?" said Len ironically.

"Yeah, a cheerleader must always take care to her popularity, so she'll abandon everything considered not suitable for her, EVEN that's her childhood best friend, right?" Rin's voice started to be piercing even more. Even though her face turned into red, she was still keeping a big deadly smile.

"W…What do you mean?" I couldn't speak fluently because my jails were clenching to each other.

"Oh my~" Rin said, put her hand on her forehead like she had just heard something terrible. " Now that she pretend to not remember us….."

"….Or the old twins doll in the past." Len continued his sister's sentence.

So they WERE actually the old dolls. I was so shocked as I shivered harder and my mouth couldn't speak to get any help.

"But it's okay now, right Rin? It's all okay now." The twins made a big scary grin.

"We'll be together soon". Rin said with a hand holding a knife.

I curled up into the corner of the room. The twins kept coming closer and closer.

"Don't be pathetic like that." Len said. "Entertain us."

I could hear the twins laughing in a mocking way. "She's just like a mouse! Look how she trembles! How pathetic!" They both laugh disgustingly.

As they didn't pay attention for a few seconds, I used all my strength left to pushed them aside and run away. . .

...

I ran as fast as I could. Behind me, the twins were chasing after. I tried to run faster and left them behind. After running for a few minutes, I didn't hear the sound of their footsteps. Maybe they couldn't catch up me. Even though, I still tried to run as fast as possible to find the way to get out from this house. Luckily, I remember the way to get in the house, so It took me a few minutes to find the way out.

...

As I got out from the house, I ran to the way led to the forest and ran to the city. But I still didn't stop. I kept running to my house. It was the only place that I could feel safe. . .

...

I closed the door immediately right after I got into the house. My knees collapsed right at that moment. I couldn't even make my knees and my jails stop trembling. I took a look around the living room as I tried to gasp as much as possible. This WAS my house, absolutely MY HOUSE. I was SAFE now. I MADE it!

"I MADE IT! I'm still alive!" I mumbled suprisedly

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure?"

.

.

.

_Loud screams came from the __house__; ones that could make glass shatter. Small giggles also came out, causing the scene to seem more and more sinister. One last scream was cut short, and no more sound came from the house. And for once, everything made sense. The sweets given to the stranger__s__ where to make the twins look friendly. It made all suspicions melt into thin air._

_The very next day, the police had to __mobiliz__e all the force to investigate one case of murder. One high school girl had been killed barbarously with every parts of the body were cut into pieces. The only thing strange was her heart was only stabbed with a knife, and on two sides, there were a pair of bloody dolls. _

****************** END *****************

_So how is it? ^^ Please tell me your opinion okay? ^^ And thank you guys so much for spending your time reading my fic._

**Review please? X3  
><strong>


End file.
